newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Newgrounds Rumble Ultimate
Need much more links and refs This will improve credibility and usefulness. Icedragon64 12:25, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Have started on links and cat. Needs link to game, obviously. I put the different pictures in the gallery in different areas. I think it makes the page look better.--Salnax 23:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Characters origins We have put who created them, but not always which movie they come from. I think it would be better if we did put that in all of them. Icedragon64 22:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) this is now a Good page However, it could be a Great Page. *It has a lot of links now, but it could still have more, including links to stuff outside NG. *Has it been uploaded anywhere else to a major audience with notable reception? If so, please add the links and a brief note in Reception. *Does anyone of Note have anything to say about this major game? *Is there anything else we can put in which is NOT freely obvious on the Page on NG or from playing the game? *By its very nature, this game could and should be our TOP game page, As Editors Choice it must be the Games Page all Games Pages aspire to, and with Salnax on the case, I know it will! Icedragon64 21:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) THE FIREBALLS LEVEL 1-1 What does this mean? Icedragon64 23:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) wha? What does the bit about standing on spaceship LOL mean? Icedragon64 22:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Number of characters I think maybe it was right first time and the new guy messed it up. Our list shows 12 characters plus the Henchman, who is the secret character referred to in our description, but I don't know, I've never played the game ? Icedragon64 00:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC) There oughta be new characters, lots and lots of new ones! And I vote the following to be there: Larry (Larry) Red Baron (Red Baron) Gigantor Mindchamber Dirge (Xombie) Zoe (Xombie) Nephtys (Xombie) Super Meat Boy characters *Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) *Bandage Girl (Super Meat Boy) *Dr. Fetus *Brownie Commander Video (Bit.Trip) The Kid (I Wanna Be The Guy) Foreign Creature Dad (Dadgame) Purple Demon/Reincarny Catcher Castle Crashers Characters *Red Knight *Blue Knight *Green Knight *Orange Knight *Pink Knight *Blacksmith) Boy (Dad n' Me) Dad (Chainsaw the Children) Pimp (Pimp's Quest) Stone Age Sam (StoneAge Sam) Muscular caveman(StoneAge Sam 2: The Ice Age) Staggy (StagKnight) Throwback the Duck Synj (Synj vs. Horrid series) Horrid (Synj vs. Horrid series) Otis (Pico's Cousin series) Tankwoman (Female Tankman; Tankman series) Smiley (Smileys War) Toast (Toast of War) Binky (Binky's Quest) Big Brown Bary (Pico vs. Bear; maybe a boss character only) Supersoldier (Supersoldier) Hoe-Joe (Perhaps an assist of Bary) Piss and Poop (Perhaps assists of Bary) Titty the Mouse (Perhaps an assist of Bary) Creepo the Lemur (Perhaps an assist of Bary) Carrot (Carrot; no doubt assist material) Bitey (Brackenwood) Who agrees with me about this list? Morty340 18:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC)